Why?
by dancingflames22
Summary: my first Death Note story! please review with suggestions. summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Death Note story. Review if you have any suggestions. I decided to write this right after I finished watching both Death Note movies. and I'm still pretty depressed about the end of the second movie.  
**

**Oh, and in the movies, they say L's name is Ryuzaki, so I used both in here. enjoy!**

Summary: "Why... Ryuzaki?" "I wanted to stop running, Kira. From everyone."

* * *

"No!" was the screech from Light. He ran over to Ryuzaki"No! L, please! Please just… don't leave me!" Light started sobbing, his whole body shaking, and clutching Ryuzaki's body. "Please… I don't want to be alone a-again." Tears streaked down his face. "I…I l-love you, Ryuzaki." Light whispered in L's unhearing ear.

Flashback

Light looked at Ryuzaki in shock. The instant after Light had confessed his feelings to L, Ryuzaki had tears running down his face, as he lifted the open Death Note sadly, and showed him the page. There was L's full name, and the cause of death simply said 'dies 23 days later.'

"W-why…Ryuzaki..?" Light asked in a whisper, tears forming at his eyes.

"I want to stop running, Kira. From everyone," was L's reply. "I didn't want to be alone in the world."

"b-but… is there some way to erase it…or something..?" Light asked himself and Ryuk, and L heard too.

"_Heh… there's no use to attempt to erase or use whiteout, Light. Simple fact." _ Ryuk chuckled Light looked at him with a horror – stricken face.

End flashback

"L… please! Wake up, Ryuzaki!" Light continued to scream. It was pointless. "You can't die now!" Light suddenly became unnaturally calm and stood up over L's body and turned slowly to Ryuk, who had a sudden pang of guilt when he saw Light's tear streaked face.

"Ryuk… Kill me." Light spoke in a serious, low tone.

"_Eh, gimme one reason why I should." _Ryuk replied casually, acting aloof to the situation at hand.

"I'm giving up ownership to the Death Note. It's past my time to die, anyways. **Kill me.**" He spoke the words with conviction, and a hint of sadness as well. "But first, I want to be with L, alone." He added, as he picked up L's body, and carried it, bridal-style, to his room, where he gently laid L on the bed. L looked like he could have been sleeping at the time.

"Ryuk! Do it now!" Light shouted, as he laid down next to Ryuzaki, closing his eyes and weaving his fingers around L's hand. Light suddenly felt a pain in his chest, but ignored it. His final thought was

'I love you, L. I can only hope that I will be allowed to see you in the next life.'

* * *

**Here's a Poll for everyone: Should I a) continue the story, b) end it now, or c) write an epilogue and be done. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and give me suggestions, flames, w/e you want.  
**

**Itachilover4000**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of 'Why?'! A little heads up: I couldn't think of Light's little sister's name, so I made it Naomi. A little reminder: Ryuzaki and L are the same person. I also don't remember Light's parent's name. If someone could either PM me, or review and correct me, I'll be their bestest friend! enjoy!**

disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it? I thought not.

* * *

4 hours after Ryuzaki and Light's death.

"Moshi Moshi?" Mr. Yagami answered his cell phone. "Yes, this is him…What about my son?" He dropped his phone.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?!" Light's little sister, Naomi, asked, shaking her father's shoulder.

"…Both L and Light have been found dead, both apparently killed by Kira." He said calmly, as tears started streaming down his face. Naomi stared in shock for a minute, processing the information, and then suddenly broke down, sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

**At the funeral**

The priest was talking, but Naomi wasn't truly paying attention. She rested her head on Misa's shoulder, tears running down both of their faces.

"Mi-Misa misses Light–kun…and L–kun…" Misa whimpered in a sad, quiet voice.

"I–I know… Misa–san… I miss them too. Mostly oniisan..:" Naomi trailed off, thinking about her older brother.

The priest was done talking, and it was time to place the flowers on the two coffins. By the time Naomi and Misa's turn to go up came, they were all but sobbing into each other's shoulder.

**At the Yagami household. **

The Yagami family and Misa were eating dinner in silence.

"Misa–chan, Mr. Yagami and I have been discussing, and, if you want to, you can live with us, so you're not alone." Mrs. Yagami said quietly to Misa over the dinner table. Misa looked shocked.

"R–Really?"

"Yes. We know you never had a real family, that's why you call yourself Misa–Misa. You don't remember your last name." Misa looked embarrassed. "Although you're almost of age, we would like to adopt you, as our own daughter. I think that Light would have liked it."

Naomi let out a squeal of happiness and hugged Misa, yelling "You'll be my sister!" As Misa nodded her head yes, still looking shocked by the sudden offer to have a real family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I found joy in writing it! This chapter I decided to write on the family, but next chapter will be mostly what's going on with L and Light in the afterlife. **

**Stick around for the next chapter!**

**Itachilover4000**


End file.
